


Fractured Foundation: Scorned Soul

by LoganLight



Series: Fractured Foundation [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gen, Master Fu salt, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, Song: Drift Away, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Rage blazed in Adrien at the loss of Plagg; taken by those he trusted most. Corrupted by Papillon and abandoned by Master Fu Adrien's wrath threatened to burn Paris to ash.
Series: Fractured Foundation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988626
Comments: 19
Kudos: 208





	1. Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fired AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574810) by penguinnomad. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppressed emotion.

"Chat Noir, give me your Miraculous," Master Fu commanded.

Eyes widening in shock, Chat Noir stared at the Guardian with incomprehension. Ladybug, who stood a few meters away, mirrored his expression. Snapping his mouth shut and swallowing, Chat Noir cleared his throat. "Wh-what?"

Holding his hand out, Master Fu's expression didn't change from his stern frown. "It has been made clear that Chat Noir cannot continue as Ladybug's partner. You leave me no choice."

Chat Noir couldn't breathe. Heart hammering in his chest as his mind caught up to the Guardian's words. Give up Plagg? Lose his freedom? Leave Ladybug?

Ladybug who shook her head to clear it and stepped toward her mentor. "Master Fu, wait! Chat Noir-"

Holding out a palm to silence her Master Fu's expression gained a hint of sorrow. "I am sorry, Ladybug. But I have decided. Chat Noir is a liability."

Chat Noir flinched.

"His attitude is unacceptable, unprofessional, and unbecoming of a Chosen. He cannot keep the Miraculous," Master Fu continued. "Look away, Ladybug so that he may de-transform."

Staring at his partner, his best friend, his unrequited love, Chat Noir begged her. "Please, my L- Ladybug. Don't- Don't let him do this. T-tell him he's wrong."

Ladybug was torn between Chat Noir's desperate, pleading eyes and Master Fu's expectant gaze. Her chest constricted at the decision before her. If it was just him, just Chat... But it wasn't. As the Guardian-in-training, she was expected to follow her Master's instructions. Curling her hands into fists to keep from shaking she steeled her resolve... Even as the vise in her chest tightened.

Ladybug turned her back on Chat Noir.

A knife plunged itself into Chat Noir's heart as she did. He reached out to her, opened his mouth to call her name, but no words came. What was this feeling? He had never felt this toward Ladybug. It filled him up, pushing out his sorrow and replacing it with something... unpleasant. Dropping his hand, Chat Noir began to shake.

Stepping closer to the boy, Master Fu held out his hand for the ring. "Don't make this harder on her than it already is," he whispered.

Head snapping at the Guardian, Chat Noir glared menacingly. Eyes red and accusing. Claws curled as though ready to pounce.

Master Fu stiffened at the hostility in the boy's expression. The negative emotions practically rolled off of him in waves. It was imperative to take the Miraculous now. Before Papillon took advantage of this Chosen's emotional nature.

Chat Noir wanted to slam his ring into the Guardian's hand. To grab him and demand another chance. But more than that Chat Noir didn't want to touch Fu. Didn't want to spend another second in his presence.

Yanking his ring off Adrien de-transformed and dropped the Miraculous into Fu's palm. Eyes burning as he held back his tears, Adrien turned on his heel and strode towards the roof's fire escape. Knuckles white as his fingernails dug into his palms.

Turning away from the retreating boy Master Fu stepped toward his distraught Chosen. Ladybug's arms were wrapped around herself as she looked down, brow furrowed. "This is for the best, Marinette."

Really? Ladybug wasn't so sure. "I... I can't imagine anyone else as Chat Noir," she admitted.

Master Fu nodded, though she didn't see with her back still turned. "It will take some time to find a suitable replacement. I need to make sure not to repeat my mistake."

Ladybug's shoulders hunched and Master Fu realized he should change track. "Ladybug-"

Clearing her throat Ladybug turned around. "Um, I have to get back, Master Fu. And I, um, have a lot to think about. So..."

"Of course, Ladybug."

Throwing out her yo-yo Ladybug swung quickly away.

* * *

Adrien didn't let his tears fall until he was in his room. Burning their way down his face as he collapsed next to his bed. Holding his right hand up Adrien stared through his blurry vision at the pale band of skin where his ring used to be.

Plagg. _He_ _took Plagg._ Face contorting in pain as his chest constricted Adrien curled in on himself. Heartache squeezed his throat; he couldn't cry out. _He_ _took Plagg!_ Fire raged inside him, demanding to act, to do _something!_ Were his mistakes really so serious that Fu had to take his friend!? _HE_ _TOOK PLAGG!_

Suddenly, the door opened. "Get up," Gabriel commanded as he entered, Nathalie behind him.

Struggling to his feet Adrien wiped at the mess on his face, straightening his back. Shame preventing him from meeting his Father's stern gaze. Right hand instinctively gripping his other arm.

"Nathalie informs me that you returned barely composed," Gabriel began, his usual disappointment evident in his tone. "That is unacceptable."

Adrien flinched.

"What happened doesn't matter, never show weakness in public. I thought you knew better." Gabriel scolded. "I have important matters to attend to. I don't have time to deal with you every time those friends of yours upset you. Am I understood?"

_... Doesn't matter?_ Adrien felt a shift inside himself. Sadness and fear giving way to... anger. Rage flaring bright and strong Adrien lifted his head and glared straight at his Father's impassive eyes.

Gabriel adjusted his ascot but otherwise gave no reaction. "Am. I. Understood?" he repeated.

_"Yes,"_ Adrien bit out. "Father."

Satisfied, Gabriel left his son to his own devices.

Throughout all this Nathalie's indifferent facade hardly wavered. Following her boss, she gave a single glance at the boy who stared daggers at his father's back.

Hate. That was the word. Hate blazed in Adrien, as though feeding on everything else. But despite it's white-hot flame Adrien felt cold.

* * *

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Master?" Nooroo questioned tentatively.

Continuing to stare out the butterfly window, Gabriel addressed his kwami. "You said it yourself, Nooroo. Adrien's emotions were blocking me from sensing someone to akumatize." He smiled. "Once Adrien's out of the way I can continue my work."

Nooroo wasn't sure whether to be grateful akumatizing Adrien seemingly never crossed Gabriel's mind, or horrified at how he treated his own flesh and blood.

**"Nooroo, transforme-moi!"**

Either way, Nooroo was powerless to stop it.


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erupting emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this AU takes place early-ish in season 3.

Something was wrong with Adrien.

Everyone could see it. When Nino came up for their usual morning fist bump Adrien returned it mechanically. Ever-present smile replaced by what would become a permanent scowl.

Frowning, Nino dropped his fist slowly. "You alright, bro?"

Pausing for a moment Adrien walked past him, toward the school doors and answered almost indifferently. "No."

Blinking in shock, Nino hurried to catch up with him. "Wait! Dude!" Blocking his best friend's path to the stairs, Nino placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "What happened, bro?" Worry evident in his tone. Adrien _never_ admitted when something was wrong.

Averting his eyes Adrien tensed at the physical contact. Grip tightening on the strap of his messenger bag. "I don't want to talk about it."

Brow furrowing as his concern grew Nino dropped his hand. "Well... Okay. But if you change your mind, you know you can tell me anything. Right, bro?"

"... Right," Adrien agreed, not looking at him. "Thanks, Nino." With that he stepped past his best friend and headed towards homeroom.

Leaving Nino more worried than before.

* * *

Chloe noticed Adrien's change but didn't understand what it meant. Assuming he would get over it in a few days and everything would be back to normal. Which is what led her to "invite" him to one of the Mayor's events.

"Adri-kins!" Chloe called, placing herself in Adrien's way. "Daddy's throwing a party this weekend! You'll be there!" Chloe smiled, pleased with herself.

Annoyed at the command in her tone and Chloe taking for granted that he'd do whatever she said, his scowl deepened. Adrien stepped back as Chloe got in his face. "No, thanks."

But Sabrina was there, blocking his path. Smiling like she usually did whenever she thought Chloe's plans were particularly good. Always loyal. Always faithful.

_Always with nothing to **show** for it!_

Jaw clenching as simmering annoyance boiled into the beginnings of rage, it pooled in Adrien's chest and made it's way up his throat.

"Don't be silly!" Chloe waved her ponytail dismissively. "Of _course,_ you have to show!"

Fists curling, Adrien dug his fingernails into his palms. Leaving new imprints next to the old. "I don't feel like being around people right now."

"But I have the _perfect_ dress that will look great next to your latest suit! I'm going to be even more stunning with you-"

"I'M NOT AN _ACCESSORY!"_

The courtyard was stunned into silence. Every classmate stared, drawn by Adrien's outburst. Surprise, confusion, even a hint of fear, all of their reactions mixed in Chloe's wide eyes. Mirrored by Adrien's.

A different kind of heat burned in his chest. Shame. He'd screamed at Chloe. That wasn't... You didn't... Lowering his gaze Adrien hurried away.

Blinking, Chloe stared uncomprehending at Adrien's retreating back. Whispers already starting. She could feel them all around her as their classmates speculated on what she could have done to finally make Adrien snap. Some even expressing pride in his outburst.

Refusing to give them any satisfaction, Chloe raised her head haughtily as she left their whispers behind. Sabrina, as always, on her heels.

Marinette stared after Adrien. A sense of dread filling her at the display. She didn't understand. Adrien was kind and patient and loyal to a fault. He wouldn't do that. Not even to Chloe. But what could she do?

* * *

Lila heard about the incident when she came back from doing "charity work" later that week. Naturally, she would offer some much needed emotional support! And Adrien would be ever so grateful.

Spotting Nino talking to Adrien, the latter with his back to her, Lila smirked as she approached them.

"Come on, bro. We haven't hung out in ages." Nino practically pleaded. "I'm... worried about you, man."

Adrien's icy expression melted slightly. "I know. I'm-"

"There you are!" Lila exclaimed, tone too saccharin to sell the "concerned friend" act she was going for.

Adrien stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Lila." Nino greeted with a strained smile.

"I heard about what happened!" Lila molded her features into a look of sympathy, hands reaching for his arm. "If you need someone to talk to, Adrien, I took a psychology course at my old school and my instructor said-"

Adrien turned toward her and Lila froze, the words dying in her throat.

Disgust twisted his perfect features. Contemptuous glare expressing his hatred for Lila in no uncertain terms. Body jerking away from her repulsive hands, Adrien marched past Nino with a muttered goodbye, putting as much distance between him and the liar as he could.

Standing where he left her, Lila blinked in surprise. Nino was apologizing and making excuses for his best friend; she barely listened. Eyes narrowing at the ungrateful jerk. _How dare he!_ She was just being considerate! After all the chances Lila had given him, _this_ is how he repaid her!?

Refocusing on the wannabe DJ, Lila lamented how she was only trying to help. Making sure her voice was loud enough to get their passing classmates' attention. Emphasizing how Adrien obviously wasn't in his right mind. As Lila soaked up their attention she hid a satisfied smirk behind her hands. If Adrien wanted to treat her like an enemy then she'd return the favor.

Observing from across the courtyard Marinette felt agitation and unease growing in her chest.

* * *

Alya slid onto the bench next to Marinette with a sigh. Her energetic attitude unusually subdued. "Hey, girl," Alya greeted tiredly.

Marinette took one look at Alya and her face fell. "No luck with Nino?"

Frowning, Alya shook her head. "Says Adrien hasn't told him anything either. They've barely talked!" It frustrated her! As a reporter Alya should be able to find answers! ...As a friend she should be able to _help..._

But she couldn't. Alya wasn't someone who backed down easily. Yet, whenever Adrien was near she found herself avoiding the ice cold air that followed him around. A chill that seemed to grow colder each passing day.

And she wasn't the only one. The whole class could feel it. Intense pressure around Adrien that only seemed to grow. Like it was getting ready to blow. No one wanted to be around when that happened.

Marinette knew what Alya was thinking. She voiced her opinion often enough the last few weeks and Marinette's own thoughts followed the same track. It wasn't something Marinette liked dwelling on.

Still, this was _Adrien._ Her friend and unknowing crush, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was helping him through whatever this was and that meant _talking_ to him about what he needed, and Marinette was going to help at least _one_ friend because if she didn't then-

Taking a deep breath Marinette stood up a bit too quickly. "If we can't find out what happened from Nino, then maybe we need to be more direct."

Alya frowned in worry. "You gonna ask him?" By which she meant Adrien. Adrien who Marinette had a hard time composing herself around, Adrien who held her best friend's heart in his now perpetually clenched fists, Adrien who rebuffed every attempt to get him to open up.

Marinette heard the concern and doubt in Alya's voice. "I have to try. Even if he doesn't want to talk to me, I have to try. Let him know we're worried about him. That I-" She shook her head. "That _we_ , miss him..."

Alya smiled softly. Nodding, she stood and wrapped an arm around Marinette. "Alright then." Her best friend had that look in her eye. The one Alya knew from experience meant Marinette had made up her mind and would not be changing it.

They hoped Adrien would listen.

* * *

Marinette knew it was her idea but standing in front of Adrien she couldn't help but hesitate. What if she said the wrong thing? Or couldn't get the words out? Or Adrien brushed her off? Or-

"Did you need something?" Adrien shifted uncomfortably in front of Marinette, eyes downcast.

She'd called out to him and now stood blocking his path. He didn't want to be rude to her yet, lately, Adrien had been nothing _but_ rude. Carefully cultivated patience vanishing like one of Rena Rouge's illusions.

Was everything about him fake? Did his vapid smile really hide nothing but pain and rage? Is that why his friends avoided him? Because they finally saw the _real_ Adrien!? Hollow, boring, _broken_ Adrien?

Such intrusive thoughts plagued Adrien constantly. Keeping him up at night, ever since- Fists clenching and frown deepening at the memory, he tried to stem his rising anger. Tried to focus on the present.

Gazing at his tense posture Marinette felt her indecision give way to her concern. "We're worried about you," she said softly.

Adrien froze, eyes widening slightly, still avoiding her gaze.

_"I'm_ worried about you!" Marinette continued, voice trembling slightly. "You won't talk to Nino. Even Chloe avoids you. Something's wrong, everyone can see it and I..." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Adrien... What happened?"

He couldn't move, could barely breathe. Chest _aching_ with the memory. Something was wrong? _Yes._ Plagg was gone and his so-called "Master" was responsible! Half his freedom taken away! _Why?_ Because Fu didn't even give Adrien the common courtesy of a _single conversation_ before writing him off as a **_lost cause!_**

Fists clenching tighter, his knuckles turned white as Adrien forced the words out. "... H- Have you ever had something you loved ripped away from you?"

Marinette's eyes widened at the heartbreak in his voice, shaking her head slowly. He didn't seem to notice.

"No warning, barely an explanation." Adrien tried to keep his tone level. "Someon- Something you love so much it becomes a part of you and they _took him!"_ His voice rose. "People you _trusted!"_ Anger rising with it. "They took him a-and you didn't even get a chance to say _goodbye!"_ His voice broke as Adrien replayed those hated moments again and again.

"They just... They just..." He trembled, trying not to scream, his whole body burning. Adrien turned away from Marinette's pitying gaze, wrapping his arms around himself. "Please... leave me alone. I don't want to..." _Lash out, hurt you, say something I'll regret._ Like he'd already done to his other friends.

Confusion filled Marinette, she didn't know what to do. First Chat, now Adrien? She had to help him! _Needed_ to help him. Despite what Adrien said she couldn't leave him. Her heart broke for him, yes, but it wasn't just that. With such powerful grief it was only a matter of time before Adrien attracted-

A black butterfly fluttered towards them.

"ADRIEN!"

His head snapped up. Eyes widening, Adrien jerked back... Just as the akuma anchored itself to him.

**"Scorned Soul, I am Le Papillon!"**

"NO!" Adrien clutched at his head, shaking it desperately as if that would loosen the akuma's invasive tendrils from his mind.

**"The people you trusted most have betrayed you!"**

"I WON'T!" Adrien insisted falling to his knees. "I WON'T, I WON'T, _I WON'T!"_

**"They've taken something precious from you! Denied what was rightfully _yours!"_**

Adrien tried to blot out Papillon's words, push back against the encroaching darkness at the edges of his mind. But his resolve was beginning to crumble. Weeks of holding back his rage, bottling up his hate... He was so tired... And the darkness offered sweet freedom...

**"With the power I give you everyone will face your Justice! Even those who presumed to Judge you!"**

Lowering his hands, Adrien stared straight ahead. Papillon's image engulfing his vision as his mental walls shattered.

**"In return you will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!"**

Adrien smiled sinisterly as he rose to his feet. _"Yes,_ Papillon."

Darkness consumed Adrien. And Scorned Soul was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added as the story progresses...
> 
> For those of you who read my other fic: I swear I'm working on it! ...Slowly.


	3. Drift Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning ardor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So this is my first attempt at a song fic... Probably why it was so hard to write.

Scorned Soul stared into his mother's stone eyes. Emilie's smile was sculpted in perfect imitation of her kindness. Fire scorched the ground where Scorned Soul sat in his usual place when visiting her, slowly spreading across the garden. Hungry flames bit at her flowers.

There was something he should be doing. He knew there was. That's why he set fires in a straight line across the city. To draw _her_ out. Like a moth to his flame. But...

You could almost believe Emilie would stand up and stretch after sitting too long in the sun. Hand outstretched, Scorned Soul pulled his fire high and shaped it. As a potter shaped clay until Emilie stood there and smiled at him.

With a wave of Scorned Soul's hand a small fire Adrien ran up to her, scorching the grass as he went. Kneeling, Emilie wrapped his younger self up in her warm embrace.

Fire Emilie was speaking to fire Adrien. Both looked happy and content. The sight brought tears to Scorned Soul's gently smiling face. Intense heat that had nothing to do with his fire or rage rose from his chest to his throat. Seeking expression, demanding recognition.

_"Here in the Garden_

_Let's play a game_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_Here in the Garden_

_Stand very still_

_This'll be so much fun."_

Emilie and Adrien did not stand still. They spun in silent laughter, the flames whirling with their joy. Faster and faster, embers flying up and filling the garden with their short lived light. The more they played and danced the greater the fire grew, fire Adrien growing with it.

_"And then she smiled!_

_**That's** what I'm after!_

_A **smile** in her eyes!_

_The sound of her laughter!"_

Emilie collapsed, coughing, and Gabriel appeared by her side. Helping his wife to her feet, Gabriel pulled her away from their son as Emilie's light faded.

_"Happy to listen..."_

Fire Adrien made to follow but Gabriel barked a command, stopping the boy in his tracks.

_"Happy to play..."_

Turning back, Emilie soothed Adrien with a smile, caressing his cheek. Then she forced herself away from him, hand still outstretched.

_"Happily watching her drift away..."_

Fire Adrien watched as Emilie faded to embers. Gabriel, instead of returning to his son, continued moving further and further out of reach. Until he vanished too.

Vision blurring, Scorned Soul rose and his flames rose with him. Tears evaporating as his unnatural heat grew. He stared at his former self as Adrien obediently stood there. Doing _nothing._

Ladybug's arrival was announced by the whirring of her yo-yo as she landed behind him atop the stairs, since everywhere else was on fire. Something twisting inside her as he turned and looked up at her.

Golden, wild hair, the tips fading into red like the flames around him. Red gloves to match his boots in stark contrast to the black suit. Flaming red heart on his chest stabbed through the top by a dagger. A sword at his back and so much heat the air seemed to flicker around him. But the worst part was his blood red eyes glaring out of a mask that resembled a broken heart.

_"A-Adrien,"_ she breathed.

"No," he corrected, fire flaring. _"Scorned Soul."_

Before Ladybug could say another word fire Adrien became a Chat Noir. And a fire Ladybug joined him. Scorned Soul gestured to the flaming pair and placed a finger on his lips. Warily, Ladybug glanced between Scorned Soul and his creations.

They were arguing. Chat Noir seemed upset as fire Bug left in a puff of smoke. Turning to his audience of one, fire Chat spread out his arms

_"Happily waiting_

_All on my own_

_Under the endless sky..."_

Ladybug's stance wavered at the sorrow in his voice. This wasn't what she expected, what she was used to from akuma victims.

_"Counting the seconds_

_Standing alone_

_As thousands of years go by..."_

Gabriel rose from the flames, larger than life, as Scorned Soul's thoughts turned to his father. Taking on the shape of a monster Gabriel attacked Ladybug.

_"Happily wondering!_

_Night after night!"_

Fire Chat rushed to protect her and vanished with a swipe of fire Gabriel's claws. Ladybug's eyes widened as something stabbed at her heart.

_"Is this how it works?"_

Ladybug sliced the fire monster with her yo-yo, Tikki's magic protecting it, and Gabriel exploded in a smokescreen that covered everything.

_"Am I doing it right?"_

Ladybug coughed as the smoke flew everywhere, obscuring her vision. She should have known better than to let down her guard! Whirling her yo-yo as a shield and makeshift fan, Ladybug readied herself.

The smoke wasn't thick enough to hide Scorned Soul's sword as he slowly unsheathed it. It's white-hot blade shone like a beacon through the fumes.

_"Happy to listen."_

Backing away from the wave of heat that radiated from Scorned Soul as he closed in, and the fire that moved to surround her, Ladybug looked for a way out. His accusations ringing in her ears. Because that's what it was. An accusation.

_"Happy to stay."_

Realizing she could still go up Ladybug cast her yo-yo and pulled herself onto the mansion's roof. Gasping as clear, cool air entered her lungs.

Scorned Soul landed beside her with a burst of jet fire. His eyes bored into hers.

_"Happily watching her drift..."_

Fire spread quickly from Scorned Soul. Surrounding Ladybug with a wall of flame.

_"... Away."_

Suddenly, the butterfly mark flared to life. Scorned Soul winced at the force of Papillon's demand to limit his flames. But he ignored the nuisance and brandished his sword.

Ladybug squared her shoulders as she faced him, yo-yo whirling like a shield.

Scorned Soul took in the sight of his former partner. White-hot sword trembling in his hands. Her stance was firm. Heat flowed through him as his heart hammered in his chest. Fear plain on her face. His body tensed and eyes narrowed. Pity in her gaze. He lunged.

Sword sparking against her shield Scorned Soul's lips curled back in a snarl. He swung again and again, every raging strike forcing Ladybug a step back. This was uncomfortably familiar.

The clogging smell of carbon distracted Ladybug. Though not as much as fire Chat's words. Adrien's words? No, the _akuma's_ words!

Another hit struck her spinning yo-yo and she slid across the roof tiles with the force of the blow. Scorned Soul himself was a furnace. Every searing strike sending another heatwave at her sweat soaked form.

**_"You keep on turning pages for people who don't CARE_ **

**_People who don't CARE about you!"_**

Ladybug opened her mouth to protest but Scorned Soul cut her off with a thrust of his sword. It's brightness and heat haze blurring her vision.

**_"And STILL, it takes you AGES..."_ **

Leaping backwards Ladybug fought for air against the growing smoke and the physical force of the rising heat as she launched her yo-yo straight at Scorned Soul.

**_"To see that no one's THERE!"_ **

He grabbed her weapon as it came at him and in one fluid motion Scorned Soul's blade melted through her unbreakable string.

**_"See that no one's THERE!"_ **

Stumbling, Ladybug's vision blurred as she lost her balance and fell to one knee. Heartbeat like a jackhammer. She couldn't think. Couldn't focus past her body's demand for oxygen.

**_"See that no one's THERE!"_ **

Everything burned in the superheated air. She had to find a solution! She had to-

**_"Everyone's gone on..."_ **

Scorned Soul loomed over Ladybug's kneeling form, raised his sword high-

**_"WITHOUT you!"_ **

-And swung.

"SHELL-TER!"

Scorned Soul's sword sparked against the sudden green force field. Ladybug slumping against it's cool walls.

Scorned Soul's flames roared up the mansion's walls from the burning garden as his features twisted in an ugly grimace and he swung again. Again his sword did nothing.

"Adrien," a familiar, mournful voice called.

"No!" Scorned Soul snapped, twisting around to glare at his other prey. _"_ _Not_ Adrien!"

Features twisting as his body trembled, Scorned Soul's fire turned blue all around them as it flared across the mansion _._ Papillon's voice spoke in his head again, butterfly mark accompanying it, demanding Scorned Soul turn down the heat.

But why would he do that when Fu was right there?

Fu held his shield up and kept his eyes on Scorned Soul. Starring back, the heat of Scorned Soul's glare distorted the air around them. The Guardian spoke to his former Chosen. But Scorned Soul couldn't hear him over the roaring in his ears and the nagging voice in his mind.

Ignoring both, Scorned Soul's grip tightened on his sword and he charged. Fu caught the white-hot blade on his shield despite the searing heat burning through the Turtle's armor. Scorned Soul grinned as he pushed forward, Fu taken aback by the steaming tears in his eyes.

_"Finally something!"_

Knocking Fu off balance Scorned Soul's sword slashed against the Turtle's shield just as he brought it up.

_"Finally news."_

Fu cried out as his skin scorched in the heat radiating off Scorned Soul and slammed his shield forward, pushing the boy backwards into the whirling smoke.

_"About how the story ends."_

All the while Scorned Soul's blue flames grew hotter and the smoke more suffocating. Sweat ran down Fu's face and the air burned his throat.

_"She doesn't exist now."_

A woman, who bore a great resemblance to Adrien, formed from the embers flying around them. She flew at him as a sideways twister and Fu shielded his face. The mass of sparks slammed into his defense but some breezed through, blistering his skin wherever they touched 

_"Survived by her son."_

Lunging out of the surrounding smoke Scorned Soul sent the Turtle's shield flying.

_"And all of his brand new friends."_

Holding his white-hot sword level with Fu's neck Scorned Soul hesitated. The old man coughed as smoke entered his lungs. Sweat dripping off him and running into his eyes. Right hand clutched to his chest, burned where the sword had grazed him. Eyes wide and face pale as Fu stepped back.

For a moment Scorned Soul thought of sparing him the sword but... _He took_ _Plagg._ Face contorting Scorned Soul thrust forward and-

A polka dotted fire extinguisher flew between him and his target. His sword melted through the container and the extinguishing foam blasted into his eyes. Scorned Soul yelled at its sting and whipped his sword back and forth blindly.

Wiping his eyes clear he scanned the burning roof. He was the only one there. The Shell-ter was gone along with its occupant. Only a half melted Lucky Charm proof of her presence.

Shaking, Scorned Soul warped the air around him, glowing brighter as his heat grew and grew. Until light pulsed outward in a heatwave, shattering every window in sight. His flames rushing into the newly exposed interior of the mansion.

**_"Isn't that LOVELY!?"_ **

Papillon screamed in his head and sent spasms of pain across Scorned Soul's body. And then, suddenly, stopped.

**_"Isn't that COOL!?"_ **

Fire blasted away from him in a wave, temporarily clearing the roof of smoke even as the flames at ground level grew.

**_"And isn't that CRUEL!?"_ **

Scorned Soul glared at the other pillars of smoke rising from the fires he set across the city. Unbothered by the sight of Paris burning.

**_"And aren't I a FOOL to have..."_ **

His flames devoured every meaningless possession in his hollow excuse of a home.

**_"Happily listened."_ **

Every portrait reminding him of what he lost.

**_"Happy to stay."_ **

Every shallow gift that decorated his gilded cage.

**_"Happily watching her DRIFT!"_ **

The heat fractured the foundations of stone and the mansion trembled.

**_"DRIFT!"_ **

Emilie's statue cracked as it was surrounded by flames.

**_"D R I F T . . ."_ **

Raising his arms skyward Scorned Soul brought his power up in a great vortex of blue fire that swallowed the mansion whole.

_"... Away."_

Before exploding as he released his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that akumatized victims don't think straight.
> 
> Apparently I'm breaking all the rules of song fics with this... That's strangely appropriate. But this should be the only song in here.
> 
> Song is Drift Away from Steven Universe: The Movie. Specifically the cover by NateWantsToBattle.


	4. Seethe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't supposed to click on that. I need a minute.
> 
> Might need to edit this chapter a lot since I accidentally posted it early.

Marinette shut the door to Master Fu's apartment, leaning against it as she let out a shuddering gasp.

She could still hear the sirens as ambulances rushed off to help people caught in Scorned Soul's rage. Smell the bleach as she left Master Fu to be treated for heat stroke and second-degree burns. Feel the too warm Turtle Miraculous as he pressed it into her hands.

_You're going to need it,_ he rasped as the nurses rushed him away.

"Marinette." Tikki's concern snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. "We need to get the others.

"R-right!" Marinette shoved all the worst case scenarios that threatened to flood her mind back down. "There's no time to lose!" Drawing reassurance from the Turtle Miraculous in her pocket she hurried to the gramophone.

Standing in front of the ornate antique she paused. "...I don't know how to open it!" Stomach rising into her throat at the realization. "Tikki, I don't remember how to _open it!"_

Zooming towards the gramophone Tikki phased through it. Popping it open with a click as she floated out. "Got it!"

Taking out the Miracle Box Marinette opened it and froze. Lying innocently on its half of the yin yang symbol was his Miraculous. The Black Cat. Heart drumming in her chest, its beat throbbing in her ears, Marinette reached down. Forcing her hand to remain steady she wrenched her eyes away from the ring, grabbing the Fox and Bee.

Slamming the Box shut Marinette quickly returned it to its hiding place. Turning, she saw Tikki staring at her. "...If we're gonna beat Scorned Soul we're going to need some fireproofing."

Gazing at her for a moment the kwami nodded, apparently satisfied by what she read on Marinette's face.

A burst of pink light shone out before Ladybug launched herself out the window. Gilded flames covered her suit, thick boots and gloves on her limbs. Swinging as fast as she could, her thoughts raced ahead. Even with the fire power-up now protecting her (hopefully) Scorned Soul's flames were going to be tough.

Great columns of smoke drew her attention to the skyline. She could smell it even from her current distance, taste the ash in her mouth, eyes stinging and watering as its fumes blew her way. Paris was burning.

Steeling her resolve Ladybug propelled herself forward.

* * *

Scorned Soul stared at the ruin that was his father's manor.

A blackened, skeletal stone framework was all that remained of the building. Rubble laid in a cover of ash. Every scrap of fuel within the walls already devoured by his flames. The same couldn't be said of the burning buildings around him.

He felt like the embers at his feet. Tired, drained. Yet, his mind was clearer. Not as blinded by hate for his quarry. Heat rose in his chest and his fists clenched.

Leaping onto the tallest wall that remained of his father's mansion Scorned Soul looked out at the city. Paris only just catching fire. Wondering why Papillon hadn't punished him for disobeying.

Fire flared around him at the memory of being leashed. _Why_ doesn't matter! It wouldn't help him get the bug back in his grasp or the reptile under his boot.

Glancing at the charred landscape around him, he decided he needed someplace more... _flammable._ The air around Scorned Soul rippled as his heat increased. Ladybug would come after him again. With an actual plan this time; using the fire power-up.

Scorned Soul grinned. "Like a moth to a flame."

* * *

Alya and Nino looked up as Ladybug landed. "I need your help."

"Woah! New outfit?" Alya eagerly took the Miraculous the hero offered her. Greeting Trixx as he materialized.

"This akuma's a bit of a hot head, huh dudes?" Nino took the Turtle and raised his fist for Wayzz. Only to lower it, brow furrowing at the kwami's downcast features. "What's wrong, little dude?"

Wayzz merely shook his head. Literally incapable of speaking about Master Fu.

"...The akuma," Ladybug provided. "It's Adrien."

_"What!"_ Her friends' shocked and unsettled expressions echoed Ladybug's own feelings.

"Where is he?" Nino's fists clenched, posture tense.

Alya laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned to Ladybug. "Do you know what happened?"

"I... I'll explain on the way." Ladybug threw her yo-yo and took off. Twin lights of green and orange flashed as her teammates followed.

* * *

"Well, it's about time!" Chloe shut off her Bee signal as the three heroes arrived. Waving her phone, which had the news on, in their faces. "Gimme my Miraculous so we can stop this brat's temper tantrum!" 

"Don't talk about Adrien like that!" Carapace snapped, taking a step toward her.

"What're you talking about, Turtle boy?"

Rena grabbed Carapace's hand and squeezed.

"Scorned Soul is Adrien." Ladybug gave a slack jawed Chloe the Bee. "As his friends, you have a better chance of reaching him."

"No, that doesn't make sense!" Chloe thrust the comb into her hair, Pollen materializing as she did. "Adrien would never burn down his own home!"

"He isn't thinking clearly," Ladybug reminded her.

Carapace took a calming breath ”My bro has a lot of repressed anger. Considering his old man's such a jerk. Whatever managed to break through his soft, understanding personality must've _really_ ticked him off.”

Queen Bee transformed with a flash of yellow. "Obviously! I don't know about these two, Ladybug. _I'm_ the only one here whose actually friends with Adrien."

Rena snorted. "Yeah, you're _such_ a good friend."

"I know." Queen Bee flipped her ponytail back.

The normality of their exchange settled the churning in Ladybug's stomach. At least slightly. "Adrien- Scorned Soul is incredibly dangerous. He isn't... I need you to be careful."

Hearing Ladybug's unease the three heroes glanced at each other. Seeing their resolve mirrored in the others' features, Rena Rouge spoke up for all of them. "We'll follow your lead, Ladybug. Like always."

* * *

Ladybug was hit with a wave of heat and moisture as she walked into the main entrance of City Hall. The latter coming from the half melted sprinkler system. Any water quickly evaporating and drifting out the broken windows.

Standing in front of her, Scorned Soul blazed. The fire around him growled and grew at the sight of her, lapping at the stone walls and rapidly sapping the moisture from the air. "A direct assault?" he demanded, heat haze rippling from his form. "Think it'll be that easy!?"

A giant wave of fire rolled towards Ladybug. She dodged as it charred the double doors and blasted them off their hinges. The wood laid burning at the threshold, fire rising to cut off the exit.

Lowering the arm she raised to shield herself from the fire, Ladybug's eyes widened and she jumped back. Scorned Soul's sword searing the space she just vacated. He advanced as she retreated, sword swinging after her.

"Adrien, wait!" Ladybug flipped over Scorned Soul as he sent another wave of fire towards her with a wave of his hand.

"I've done _enough **waiting!"**_ Fire exploded from him in all directions, disorienting Ladybug. "I'm always expected to sit there and wait for them to remember I exist!" Scorned Soul pressed his advantage, scorching the air with every swing. "Always expected to shut up and do as I'm told!" Fire burst from his feet and Ladybug stumbled to the ground. "Always-" He stopped midswing as Rena Rouge laid where Ladybug fell.

Face twisting, Scorned Soul's shoulders shook as his flames grew agitated. Fire burning brighter as heat pulsed from him, buffeting Rena Rouge with the intensity of a furnace. _"Of course."_ He stepped toward the Fox.

"Carapace, _now!"_

**"Shell-ter!"**

Scorned Soul slammed his fist into the force field as it formed around him. He _**roared,** _the inside of the sphere bursting with so much fire it was like looking at a small sun.

"Are you sure that can hold him?" Queen Bee asked, shielding her eyes from his light.

"Long enough." Ladybug pulled Rena Rouge to her feet. "There shouldn't be any oxygen in there to make fire with."

"Or breathe." Carapace bit his lip as the flames outside his Shell-ter seemed to weaken, the stifling heat diminishing.

Suddenly, the light from within the force field snuffed out. Revealing a slumped figure.

"Adrien!" Carapace dispelled his power and rushed forward.

"No, wait!"

A molten hot grip wrapped around Carapace's throat. Choking him as he was lifted up. "You're on _her_ side too!?" Scorned Soul glared at the assembled heroes. "I trusted you! I trusted _all of you!_ And you-"

**"Venom!"** Queen Bee launched herself at the villain.

Scorned Soul threw a smoking Carapace at the Bee, both crashing precariously close to the growing fire that surrounded them. "I was your _friend!_ I _defended **you!"**_

"That's why she isn't going to let you do this." Rena Rouge struck him behind the legs and sprung back as his flames shot out.

Crying out, Scorned Soul dropped to his hands and knees.

Ladybug scanned him for the akumatized object. The only thing that stood out was his white-hot blade.

Blue fire briefly swirled around Scorned Soul before he rocketed towards Rena Rouge. Brilliant sword swinging down as Rena lifted her flute to block. Ladybug cast her yo-yo and wrapped it around her target.

As the blade split Rena's indestructible tool in half Ladybug pulled her out of the path of Scorned Soul's strike. Preventing him from slicing her in half too.

Turning on his heel Scorned Soul leapt after them. Only to collide with Carapace's shield. Landing on all fours Scorned Soul raised his glare to the Turtle, baring his teeth.

"Bro, chill!" Carapace coughed as his hurt throat filled with too hot air. Catching his shield as it came back. Eyes pleading. "Adrien, _please!"_

Flames flaring higher with his temper. His fists clenched as Scorned Soul stood to face him. "Adrien was a weakling!" he snapped. "Too spineless to _stand up for himself!"_

"The dude I know was _never_ spineless!" Carapace shot back as he dodged a wave of flames.

Scorned Soul paused in his attack. Noticing something... familiar about the Turtle. "I know you."

"Yes!" Wiping sweat from his brow Carapace lowered his hood. "We're your friends, dude! We-"

Blasting across the distance in a second Scorned Soul slashed at him. Carapace barely bringing his shield up in time. Fire exploded from the point of impact, hexagonal protection magic preventing the sword from slicing through.

_"Nino."_ Scorned Soul laughed joylessly as he took swing after swing. Carapace was pushed back a little more with every explosion produced by the impact.

Rena Rouge tackled Scorned Soul from the side. She screamed in shock as his touch felt like searing metal. "Back... Off!" she panted.

_"Alya."_ He turned to see Queen Bee flanking him. _"Chloe."_ His flames raged upwards, the air rippling around them. "Marinette's the only one missing."

**"Lucky Charm!"**

Casting his eye behind her bodyguards Scorned Soul saw Ladybug with a polka dotted fire blanket in hand. "Then again, _she_ wouldn't turn her back on me!"

Ladybug flinched.

Dragging his sword across the floor in an arc Scorned Soul sent a blast of flames out. Giving him an opening to jump past the heroes. Towards his true foe.

Ladybug stepped back from him. "I know-"

_"You_ **_know!?"_** Scorned Soul charged at her, white-hot blade melting through the stone she was on a second before. Advancing on her as his fire spread from him and flared ever hotter. "How could you _possibly_ know!?"

Evading every swing of his sword Ladybug looked for a way to use her Lucky Charm, even as her heart thundered in her ears. "You're right! I _don't_ know! But I know that _this,"_ she took in the burning walls of City Hall, "Won't solve anything! I'm trying to _understand!_ I'm trying to _help!"_

_Help!? **Help!?** _From _her!?_ Rage burned in Scorned Soul's eyes, his fires turning blue as they grew taller than him. The air searing everyone else's lungs as they breathed.

How _dare_ she! **How _dare_ she!** Scorned Soul's grip tightened on his sword as his entire body shook. _They took Plagg!_ And now she wants to help!? He didn't need her help! Tears evaporated on his cheeks as soon as they formed. Didn't need-

Queen Bee's stinger grazed Scorned Soul's side as he evaded it, blue flames encompassing his eyes. Using the distraction Ladybug wrapped the fire blanket around Scorned Soul's sword arm while Carapace grabbed the other arm and they pulled.

Scorned Soul's roars of outrage mixed with Carapace's screams as his arms burned on contact. Heat waves emanating from Adrien tried to bake them in their suits. Even with her magical protection Ladybug could feel the heat rising with Scorned Soul's rage.

Until Queen Bee struck him and Scorned Soul felt only a spreading numbness that forcibly cooled his flames. Allowing him to see and hear even as it froze him in place.

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Queen Bee removed her singed stinger from his back.

Rena rushed to Carapace's side as he collapsed.

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm to grab the hilt of Scorned Soul's white-hot sword without being burned. She stared into his eyes, frozen in hatred and betrayal. The fire blanket starting to smoke so she tore the sword from his grasp and plunged the blade straight into the ground. All the way to the hilt before snapping it off.

The akuma fluttered out and Ladybug caught it like always. Throwing her Lucky Charm into the air, she watched as the ladybugs restored the burning building and her injured friends.

Turning, Ladybug met Adrien's eyes as they flooded with recognition and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else press Post instead of Edit? No? Just me? Great.


	5. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smallest embers can lead to raging wildfires if left unattended.

”Ladybug…" Adrien looked down as the guilt opened a pit in his stomach. "I'm sorry-”

Carapace interrupted Adrien by tackling him. Arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. "You're okay!" The Turtle's voice broke. "You're okay."

Confusion clouded Adrien's eyes but, slowly, he wrapped his own arms around Carapace. "I didn't... hurt anyone, did I?"

Feeling Carapace stiffen under his hands was all the response Adrien needed. Pulling away from the hero Adrien curled in on himself. "I see."

"It wasn't your fault you were akumatized!" Queen Bee pointed out. Coming off harsher than she meant to, Chloe softened her voice. "Everyone has bad days. It doesn't mean you're a bad person."

Adrien bit his lip. Chloe's words seemed to have the opposite effect of her intention. If the growing void in his gut was any indication.

Rena Rouge stepped forward to add her voice to Chloe's. "She's right, Adrien. You two aren't the only ones here who were akumatized."

Eyes widening, Adrien's head whipped towards Rena. Her? Akumatized? And Ladybug still trusted her with a Miraculous? Maybe he-

Suddenly, four near simultaneous beeps rang out. Announcing the heroes' imminent detransformation.

"...Go. I'll collect your Miraculous later," Ladybug decided.

Carapace shot his Miraculous an accusing look as Rena Rouge grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Casting worried glances at Adrien over his shoulder. Queen Bee stood still, struggling with what to say, before she too left. Eyes locking with Ladybug for a too brief moment.

Coming closer, Ladybug held out Adrien's previously akumatized item. The lucky charm she gave him.

Letting it drop into his hand Adrien stared at it. Slowly, he brought it to his chest.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Ladybug pretended not to feel him tense at her touch. She opened her mouth... And nothing came out. Fire and smoke danced behind her eyes as Scorned Soul's heartbreak echoed in her mind. No words seemed solid enough, strong enough, to pierce the spell. Not even to ask why Adrien was akumatized in the first place.

_"Have you ever had something you loved ripped away from you?"_

No. Ladybug couldn't say that she had. So, instead she said. "I can take you home?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Adrien's shoulders hunched slightly. And Ladybug was about to force words out of her mouth to fix it. Even if they didn't come out right, even if they wouldn't obey her, when Adrien answered. "... O-okay."

He trembled in her arms as his own wrapped tightly around her neck. Burying his face in her shoulder to avoid looking at her. Ladybug swinging quickly across the city. Relief at the lack of fires bloomed in her chest. Adrien's grip shifted as he focused on keeping his breath even.

At the sight of the Agreste manor her eyes watered. There was no sign at all of Scorned Soul's unbridled rage. Adrien seemed to sense her shift in mood and opened his eyes.

A vise gripped his heart as he saw their destination. Tears streamed in the wind, disappearing into his hair. When he searched himself for the reason why his eyes stung at the sight there was nothing. Nothing but fire and ash.

Before leaving him in his empty room Ladybug glanced back. Eyes setting in determination. But for what he didn't know. Then she was gone.

The door to his room slammed open. Adrien jumping at the sound. Gabriel strode in, his expression thunderous. Nathalie hurrying behind.

"F-Father?"

"What have you done!?" Gabriel snapped and Adrien flinched at the steel in his voice. "What have you _done!?"_

Adrien backed away. "I- I don't-"

"Gabriel," Nathalie soothed, though there was a tremor to her words. "Ladybug put everything back as it should be. Everything is fine."

Taking a deep breath Gabriel adjusted his tie. The eruption he was about to loose on his son quelled. For now. Fixing Adrien with his usual look of unimpressed dismissiveness, Gabriel turned on his heel and left. Nathalie glanced at Adrien sympathetically before closing the door.

Adrien collapsed to the floor as his breath came in sobbing gasps. Tears burning from his eyes. His phone rang. He tossed it away without looking. There was no more strength for speaking to others. Gabriel sapped it out and left without even saying why he was so angry.

His phone rang again. Adrien stood, stumbling, and muted it. He felt... drained... Empty... Alone.

* * *

Marinette waited quietly, if not quite patiently, across from Master Fu. Her desire to speak was superseded by the persistent guilt that weighed down her tongue. Their kwamis whispered to each other beside the Miracle Box.

First losing Chat Noir then almost losing Adrien, it was too much. She shuddered at the way Scorned Soul had somehow manifested her guilt. Using her own emotions to add fuel to his fire. Turning her own weaknesses against her...

Finally, Master Fu spoke. "I am sorry."

Marinette stared, uncomprehending.

“I created this hatred in him. I could have simply addressed it with him. He was not beyond hope…”

"Wait... Chat Noir is going through the same thing as Adrien!? We have to help him! We have to-"

"Sit down, Marinette. I have already decided to return Chat Noir's Miraculous to him."

Her legs suddenly unable to hold her weight, Marinette collapsed back onto her seat. "I- Really?"

Master Fu nodded, glancing from the Miracle Box to giving her a knowing look. "Recent events have shown me that it is better he remain by your side."

A thought came to the forefront of Marinette's mind. It solved a problem she actively prevented herself from solving. But it wasn't the first time she dismissed it. So, with practiced ease she sent the unwanted answer back where it came from. "Thank you, Master Fu."

He waved away her thanks. "I acted rashly. It is only fitting I correct my mistake."

"Stll-" Marinette's phone rang and she saw her maman's face smiling from the screen. "I have to go Master Fu." Marinette stood and this time her legs held. **"Tikki, transforme-moi!"**

Ladybug stood for a moment at Master Fu's window. Glancing back at her mentor, Ladybug smiled. A genuine smile at the thought of seeing her partner again. "Thank you." And then she swung away.

Master Fu stood slowly. Although the Miraculous Cure healed his burns the memory of them had not faded.

Wayzz hovered closely to his wielder. "Master?"

"I am alright, Wayzz," he walked toward the Box and pressed the proper code to open it, "Simply thinking."

The ring of the Black Cat seemed to wink at him in the light. Casting his mind back to that day.

Master Fu remembered a call from his memory-less protege suddenly being cut off. A great sphere of amnesia magic ready to wipe every mind in Paris clean. But mostly he remembered Ladybug getting hit while covering Chat Noir. His last mistake, which convinced Master Fu to take his Miraculous.

Picking up the ring, Master Fu placed it in one of the smaller octagonal boxes. He would keep a closer eye on Chat Noir. Obviously, he was too susceptible to akumatization to be let in more than he already had. But this time Master Fu would be there. Watching and assessing from the side. This time Chat Noir would have a guiding hand to set him on the proper path.

* * *

Adrien stared disbelievingly at the box in his hand. The same one he'd found the ring in over a year ago. It was even in the same place.

_Why?_ That thought echoed in his head. Sweat beading along his brow, hand trembling and mouth dry.

_Why?_ It was only a day since his akumatization. And suddenly his Miraculous reappeared in his room without explanation or warning.

_Why?_ It was the question itself that made him hesitate to open the box. Or was it the answer?

_Why?_ Gut clenching Adrien snapped it open.

Before he even finished materializing Plagg crashed into Adrien. Calling out his name. Purring into Adrien's chest.

The last shred of his disbelief faded as Adrien slowly hugged Plagg to himself. Tears brimming as Adrien asked for answers he knew would bring no satisfaction. "Why?"

Plagg stopped purring. "Well, Master Fu changed his mind."

"Why?"

Floating at eye level, Plagg gazed at Adrien. "He realized taking me away was a mistake."

"Why?"

Ears drooping, Plagg's tail fidgeted anxiously. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"I was akumatized," Adrien stated, a question in his voice.

Plagg forced his tail to still. "He... Fu's sorry he took Chat Noir away from you."

"I see... And he couldn't even tell me that himself." Adrien turned towards his bed.

Zooming after him, Plagg tried to elicit _some_ reaction besides this unsettling monotone. "Adrien-"

"I'm sorry."

Plagg blinked.

Adrien stared at his friend. "It's good to see you again." He smiled sadly. "I... I missed you."

"Of- Of course!" Plagg tried to downplay the sudden lump in his throat. "I missed you too."

Adrien's smile became a touch brighter.

"Why don't we take a little rooftop stroll? That's always fun."

Abruptly, Adrien's fledgling smile fell and he looked down. Normally he'd jump at the chance to transform, to fly across Paris. But transforming meant seeing Ladybug again. And he didn't want to face her. Not yet.

"Thanks, Plagg." He started for his bed again. "But I'm tired. Maybe later..."

Stunned into silence, Plagg slowly floated into the boy's hair while Adrien settled in. Adrien never turned down an opportunity to transform... Plagg purred for his kid. And if Adrien's tears stained his pillow, well, Plagg wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Ladybug didn't find Chat Noir until the third night.

He wasn't transformed when she checked her yo-yo contacts and couldn't bring herself to leave a message. She didn't know what to say. Still, Ladybug searched his favorite spots and double checked his patrol routes. All in vain.

Until she spotted a dark shadow purely by chance. Turning sharply, Ladybug angled herself towards the rooftop. "Chat Noir!"

The shadow stiffened at her voice and turned in her direction.

Landing, Ladybug all but tackled him into a huge hug. "I'm glad you're back!" Pulling back to get a better look at him, her enthusiasm faded.

Chat Noir was smiling but... it didn't reach his eyes. His ears were flat against his head and his tail hung limply from his waist. As he pushed her to a respectable distance Ladybug realized he never hugged her back. Merely let his arms hang limply and let her do what she wanted.

"Chat?"

"Hello, Ladybug."

"Wh- What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." His smile widened but his ears didn't move. "Everything's fine."

Ladybug didn't believe him. "I... I'm sorry I didn't try harder to convince Master Fu."

That did get a reaction. Eyes widening slightly and ears twitching, Chat Noir's smile tightened. "It's fine. You were just obeying your Master."

Before Ladybug could linger on how he'd called Master Fu _her_ Master instead of _their_ Master, Chat Noir jumped to the roof's edge.

"Well, we should get started on patrol don't you think?"

"What? Chat wait-" Ladybug reached for him but he was already leaping away from her. Fading into the shadows.

This whole mess started because he couldn't act professionally. Because he burdened Ladybug with his feelings when she needed to focus. Distracted her with his irrelevant emotions. Chat Noir knew that the only reason Master Fu gave him the ring back was for Ladybug's sake. It was... something. For him to lie and say he regretted taking Plagg away.

But it wasn't true.

Master Fu only regretted that Adrien's emotions hurt Ladybug. So, he would keep them buried like he always does. Chat Noir would smile and do what he was told and not ask questions. That's what everyone expected of Adrien anyway, it was foolish to think anyone would want differently from Chat Noir. He had practice, after all.

Pressure built up in his chest and pushed into his throat. But he swallowed it down. Adrien wouldn't make the mistake of baring his heart again.

That never gave him anything but pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Fractured Foundation: Chat Blanc.


End file.
